


三人可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll
Relationships: Park Woojin/Lim youngmin, 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 10





	三人可以做什么

林煐岷晚上的时候和朴佑镇吵了一架，起因是林煐岷因为一件芝麻大的小事生气了，结果朴佑镇不仅没发现哥哥生气，还没有眼色的把林煐岷抵在卧室的床上动手动脚。  
两个人在出道前夕刚确立关系，接踵而来的行程让两个人鲜少有机会做些亲密行为，初夜因为没有经验场面异常惨烈，导致林煐岷对于做爱这件事非常触头。朴佑镇年轻气盛，尝到了情爱的滋味后一直食髓知味，逮到时间就要对林煐岷做些亲昵的事，像是更衣室内短暂的亲吻，早起时的互相抚慰，甚至在乘车移动时也有过出格的肢体接触。林煐岷也有享受到，但不适宜的场合和时间都让向来正经的他很苦恼，而朴佑镇根本没注意到他的窘迫，只是一个劲的拉着他往情欲的网里栽。  
平时积攒了太多委屈，生气也不是毫无理由，两者加重了林煐岷对朴佑镇此时行为的抵触，他用力把朴佑镇从自己身上推开，红着眼睛把人一路推到了门外并锁上了门。  
朴佑镇是真的没注意到林煐岷正在生气，还以为是自己刚才哪里弄疼了林煐岷，时间太晚了，其他三个人早早休息了，朴佑镇不敢大声叫门，只能发短信告诉林煐岷自己错了，但是错在哪又说不出来。林煐岷看着朴佑镇一条接一条的短信直掉眼泪，最后还是心软了，擦了擦眼泪回复了朴佑镇的信息。  
-我没事，就是累了，我先睡了，晚安，佑镇。  
-哥好好休息，明天没有事，早上给你做早点吃好不好？晚安。  
林煐岷攥着手机，想到小朋友小心翼翼给自己发短信的样子，一瞬间就后悔刚才发脾气的事了。想着明天要给佑镇道歉，林煐岷渐渐地呼吸平缓的睡着了。

林煐岷睡的很熟，平时有行程的时候会有意识地控制，但就算这样也要摁掉七八个闹钟后才能醒过来。赶上今天休息，晚上的时候又闹了一通情绪，所以这次他睡得比平时更沉，以至于朴佑镇在门外敲了三次门喊他起床他都没听见。  
直到迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到腰间有一双干燥又温暖的手来回摩挲，对方的大拇指还在敏感的腰窝处画着圈挑逗，林煐岷太痒了，扭着腰想躲开，身后这个人却用力扣着他的腰把他往怀里拖，耳边传来有些沙哑的低音炮，热气呼在耳廓处，林煐岷一下子就软了腰。  
“别动，哥。”  
对方的手越来越过分，顺着腰线向下移到了林煐岷的臀，隔着薄薄的一层布料揉捏着林煐岷柔软又紧实的臀肉。林煐岷用手去制止，结果被对方附上他的手背，带着他的手一齐探入了内裤里。晨勃的性器已经微微翘起，林煐岷的手半强迫的被摁在自己的性器上，对方的手操控着他的从柱身到囊袋来回的抚摸。林煐岷紧闭的唇泄出一丝嘤咛，睡意被欲望驱赶，意识虽未全部清醒，但他忍不住在心里咒骂朴佑镇这个臭小子死性不改，大清早就发情，不过，这小子怎么进来的啊？备用钥匙不是丢了么？  
林煐岷皱着眉睁开眼，不满的用胳膊肘怼了怼身后的人，“朴佑镇你别闹了。”  
身后的人低笑出声，张嘴咬住了林煐岷小巧的耳垂，舌头暧昧的舔湿了耳廓，“哥哥也很想要不是么？”  
林煐岷闷哼着，脑子被对方的动作搅得乱糟糟的，根本无法思考为什么朴佑镇的声音听起来有些奇怪。对方的手指沿着胯骨的划过尾椎，寻到了隐匿在臀缝下的后穴，手指微微用力戳进去了一个指节。  
“都说你别闹了！”林煐岷昨晚的脾气又上来了，用了力气挣扎出身后人的怀抱。  
对方没想到林煐岷突然发作，条件反射的抓住了林煐岷纤细的手腕，将林煐岷整个人摁在了柔软的床榻之间。  
“哥你怎么……”男人瞥见自己身下人明显年轻了不少的熟悉脸庞，话说到一半立刻停住。  
林煐岷头晕目眩的被摁着，他闭了闭眼睛恢复精神，听到男人戛然而止的话疑惑的睁开了眼睛，撑在自己上方的人，长相和朴佑镇如出一辙，但眼角的细纹和更成熟的五官显示着，这人分明不是朴佑镇。  
林煐岷呆住了，视线从对方的脸移到了寸缕不着的身上，对方身上多得是暧昧的痕迹，肩胛的位置还能看到几道浅浅的抓痕，这下林煐岷反应过来了，他忍不住尖叫了一声，对方听到他叫立刻用手去捂他的嘴。  
“你别……”  
“哥你怎么了！”  
刚从犄角旮旯找到备用钥匙准备开门喊林煐岷起床吃饭的朴佑镇一听到林煐岷的尖叫立刻把门打开冲了进来。床上的两个人看到门口还套着小熊维尼围裙的朴佑镇齐齐的愣住了，而朴佑镇看到床上姿势暧昧的两个人也呆成了一座雕像。  
林煐岷的视线在身上这个人和门口的朴佑镇之间来回的移动，迷茫的想着，自己是不是还在梦里，怎么会有两个朴佑镇啊！  
*  
客厅里的氛围很紧张，朴佑镇双手抱胸，气势汹汹的瞪着沙发上那个和自己长得一模一样的人。而对方呢，穿着朴佑镇扔给他的衣服，老神在在的坐在沙发上，丝毫不在意朴佑镇的死亡视线，自顾自的盯着林煐岷嘴角带笑。  
林煐岷尽力忽视对方的视线，埋头吃着朴佑镇给他做的早饭，海鲜粥重新加热过，米粒被煮开了花，口感又黏又软，配着应季海鲜的咸鲜味，特别符合林煐岷的喜好。爽口的小菜是朴佑镇妈妈做了拿过来的，满满的是釜山家乡的味道，林煐岷吃得开心，胃里和心里都暖暖的。要是没有早起的小插曲，这应该是一个幸福的早上。  
“其他人呢？”沙发上的男人突然开口。  
朴佑镇下意识回答，“出去……关你什么事！你到底是谁啊？”  
林煐岷被朴佑镇突然放大的声音吓得手一抖，勺子里的粥撒到了桌子上，两个人的视线一下子集中过来，他不好意思的红了耳朵，抽了纸巾擦桌子。  
男人也伸手抽了张纸巾，不顾林煐岷的瑟缩抓过他的手，仔仔细细的帮林煐岷手指上蹭到的粥擦干净。朴佑镇心底的火腾就起来了，他把林煐岷护在身后，像是守护领地的小兽一样呲着牙阻隔住男人的目光。  
男人一点都不害怕，他脾气很好的笑了，露出和朴佑镇一样的小虎牙，“我是朴佑镇啊。哦，今年31岁的朴佑镇。”  
虽然很不可思议，但是自称朴佑镇的男人真的准确无误的说出了只有朴佑镇本人知道的某些事，而且还坏心眼的暴露了朴佑镇14岁时想着林煐岷自慰的事，气的朴佑镇一边捂林煐岷的耳朵一边吼着“你闭嘴啊”。  
最后还是林煐岷稳住了炸毛的朴佑镇，看着两个朴佑镇坐在沙发的两头谁也不搭理谁，林煐岷一阵头疼，幸好他早就和郑世云有约，此时可以名正言顺的逃离宿舍，他一边换衣服一边无视了朴佑镇“哥你怎么能把我一个人和这个人丢在家里你带我一起去吧”的撒娇。  
“佑镇呐。”林煐岷在玄关穿鞋，突然喊了一声朴佑镇的名字，结果两个人同时看向他，“啊……”  
年长的朴佑镇看出了林煐岷的纠结，主动开口，“我现在比煐岷大了6岁，喊我哥怎么样？”  
“你这什么占便宜的称呼啊？哥你不许喊他哥！”  
林煐岷看着气鼓鼓的朴佑镇，又看看年长者一副长辈样子的温和笑容，最终接受了提议，很有小辈礼貌的喊了声“哥”，完全无视了弟弟的不满，推门走人了。  
朴佑镇一回头，看到的就是31岁的自己一副看戏的戏谑表情，顿时更气了，“你什么时候消失？”  
“谁知道呢~”年长者眨了眨眼，故意气人的哼出一个调，惹得朴佑镇又要爆发。  
一下午两个人都谁也不理谁的各干各的，朴佑镇坐在电视前玩着游戏，一个关卡连着死了五六回都过不去，旁边的人拿着他的手机刷推，时不时点开个视频公放，声音不大，但是朴佑镇看10年后的自己不顺眼，加上游戏打不过去的窝火，再一次Game Over后，朴佑镇摔了手柄，“你有完没完啊，同一个视频看多少遍了？我听都听腻了！”  
沙发上的人把手机屏幕亮给朴佑镇看，是林煐岷躺在床上撩头发的视频，结尾的时候林煐岷还wink了一下，“现在还腻么？”  
朴佑镇语塞，这个视频的bgm是林煐岷自己配的一首歌的间奏旋律，刚发出来的时候他看了十几遍，还保存在手机、电脑各一份，结果他竟然听bgm没听出来对方竟然看的是这个。一时之间他有点尴尬，摸了摸鼻子一声不吭的去厨房给自己倒水了，等他回来的时候，被他扔在一旁的手柄已经换了一个主人。  
10年后的朴佑镇很快就打通了这关，他把手柄扔给站在一旁看的朴佑镇，用平淡的语气嘲讽，“小朋友，你这游戏水平不行啊。”  
朴佑镇额头一跳，10年后的自己怎么这么招人烦，“我就是你，你总气我有意思吗？”  
“我就是你，你总生自己气有意思吗？”   
朴佑镇再次无话可说，索性又开了一局游戏不理他。年长者像是突然来了兴趣，开始和朴佑镇搭话，朴佑镇有一搭没一搭的回着，气氛倒是没之前紧张了。话题转来转去最后转到了林煐岷身上，朴佑镇像是终于找到了可以倾诉的对象，倒豆子一样把昨晚林煐岷突然生气给他赶出来的事情告诉了10年后的自己。  
“我看你不是弄疼了他，你是技术太差煐岷不想和你做爱吧。”年长者看朴佑镇又要炸毛，立刻加上一句，“你经验不足，情有可原。”  
朴佑镇听完这句情绪明显好多了，但被未来的自己直白的说技术差，他还是有点窝火，“和年轻的自己比经验你有没有出息啊？”  
“练习时长摆在这了，就算是同一个人，你也得喊我前辈，小朋友~”年长者嘚瑟道，朴佑镇再次无话可说的样子大大的取悦了他，“行啦，我也不是跟你炫耀经验，但是你真的不想跟我学一下嘛？”  
“学什……”朴佑镇没反应过来，话到一半激动道，“用你教我！”  
“说你小朋友就是小朋友，我这也是为了你和煐岷的性生活考虑，毕竟你学会了，你能受益，我也能受益对吧，咱俩毕竟是一个人嘛。而且你想想，煐岷昨天只是把你赶出来， 以后万一因为你不行跟你分手了怎么办？你得为你俩的未来考虑对不对？”年长者一套乍一听没毛病，仔细想全是胡诌的话给朴佑镇绕晕了，但是话里的“你不行”太过强烈，朴佑镇气的把怀里的靠枕扔了过去。  
“有这么说自己的吗？”  
“哦，那你学不学？”年长者眼疾手快的接到了迎面而来的靠枕，面无表情的问道。  
朴佑镇犹豫了下，点了点头。年长者立刻露出一个笑，凑到朴佑镇身边嘀嘀咕咕，朴佑镇边听边脸红，最后在对方的蛊惑下，掏出手机给林煐岷发了个短信约他直接去宿舍附近的酒店找他们。  
*  
林煐岷吃饭的时候喝了点酒，虽然不多，但是他很久没喝过酒了，乍一喝还有点不适应，整个人走路都在飘。朴佑镇开门时就看到林煐岷头抵在门框上，听见开门的声音，微醺的人冲他笑了，“佑镇啊……”  
朴佑镇赶紧拉了人进屋，给林煐岷倒了杯水压酒气。喝过水的林煐岷好一点了，只是头还有点晕。他看着屋子里两个人，朴佑镇似乎有话要说，但一触及他的视线就很快的移开目光，另一个朴佑镇则似笑非笑的盯着他，给他看的心底发毛。  
“佑镇你想说什么？”  
林煐岷被朴佑镇的回答惊到半天说不出话，而说完的人更不好意思，直接低着头扣手去了，年长者凑到林煐岷面前，把自己哄骗朴佑镇那套搬出来继续忽悠林煐岷。按平时林煐岷肯定不同意，但现在的他还在晕乎，根本思考不了那么多，恍惚间他点了点头，看着朴佑镇惊讶又期待的表情，林煐岷很宠溺的笑了笑。  
“我们佑镇想做的，就做吧。”  
朴佑镇怕林煐岷看到第三个人不自在，特意翻衣柜找到了以前活动时留下的黑色choker，两指宽的丝绸布条刚好够遮挡林煐岷的视线，长长的带子在林煐岷的脑后打了个漂亮的结。失去视觉的林煐岷紧张的吞咽了口水，喉结性感的滚动，嘴巴张开一个细小的口，可以窥见一点殷红的舌，束手就擒的样子太容易引起朴佑镇的侵占欲望了，他不自觉地舔了舔干涩的唇，单手抚摸到林煐岷的脸侧，四指扣住缠绕上了林煐岷柔软的发丝，拇指轻轻摩挲着林煐岷脸颊的皮肤。  
林煐岷用脸蹭了蹭朴佑镇的手掌，似乎这样就能缓解不安一样，朴佑镇凑上去吻了吻林煐岷带着凉意的唇，舌尖描绘着林煐岷的唇形，挑逗般的在唇缝试探，引诱着林煐岷张开嘴迎接入侵者的侵占。两条舌在小小的空间里纠缠，搅动出的水声在安静的房间里暧昧的明显。  
“亲亲颈侧的痣。”  
一直抱臂围观的人突然开口，林煐岷这才想到房间里并不是只有他和朴佑镇，羞耻感爬上心头，耳廓红了一片。朴佑镇感受到林煐岷的窘迫，安抚意味的轻轻吻了一下哥哥的眼角，随后按照另一个自己的指令吻在了林煐岷颈侧的小痣。朴佑镇的唇温暖了颈侧的一小片皮肤，气息喷到的地方更是炙热，林煐岷耳廓的红蔓延到了脖子，随着朴佑镇用唇舌不断舔舐的动作，他忍不住哼了一声，手也不由自主的抓紧了朴佑镇的衣角。  
“你们最近也没行程，你留点痕迹也没事吧。”年长者看不下去朴佑镇小心翼翼的动作再次开口。  
林煐岷心说，没行程也不行啊，让弟弟们看到自己身上的痕迹他还要不要脸了，没等他开口，朴佑镇在他耳边轻轻地说道，“放心吧哥，不会在显眼的地方的。”得到弟弟保证的人闭了闭嘴，没说什么，只是心里给10年后的朴佑镇画上了大大一个叉，不正经的，教坏自己成年没多久的弟弟。  
朴佑镇解开了几颗林煐岷的衬衫扣子，扯开了衣领，露出了林煐岷白色的肌肤和圆润的肩头，犬牙在肩胛的部位轻轻啃咬，留下一个又一个印记。林煐岷被咬的地方隐隐的有些痛，可朴佑镇在这之后又用唇舌舔舐了被咬过的地方，痛一点点被痒取代，他竟不由自主的对朴佑镇的吻有了渴望，想让他更多的亲吻撕咬自己的身体，双手不自觉得撑在朴佑镇压向自己的胸膛，朴佑镇有些加速的心跳律动就这样的触手可及。  
“摸一下他的胸，特别是乳头。”  
朴佑镇用指腹胡乱的玩弄着已经硬挺起来的乳头，动作粗鲁到围观的人看不下去了，他直接凑过来挤开朴佑镇，“教你一次，看着点。”  
林煐岷知道换了人，虽然还是朴佑镇，但总归不是自己熟悉的弟弟，他下意识往后瑟缩，朴佑镇见状用手牵住了林煐岷的手，轻轻地捏着林煐岷细长的手指，示意他放松。  
年长者给了朴佑镇一个赞赏的眼神，手摸上了林煐岷的胸，轻轻地揉捏了掌心下的一片软肉，白皙的胸膛因为害羞染上了粉，有经验的人用指腹在乳晕的位置打着圈，偶尔用指尖搔弄硬挺的乳尖。  
朴佑镇平时根本不会在这上面玩花样，林煐岷也没想过男人的乳头还能这么敏感，酥麻的奇异感觉侵占他的神经，难耐的呻吟一点点的从嘴边泻出，他不自觉地将另一边向面前的人送了送。朴佑镇将两个人交握的手改成了紧扣的姿势，另一只手学着年长者的样子玩弄着林煐岷另一侧的乳头。  
年长者退到了围观的位置，不忘继续指导道，“一只手玩，另一边用嘴也行，懂了吧？”  
朴佑镇将林煐岷推倒在床榻之间，附身用嘴包裹住了另一边的乳头，温热湿滑的舌舔舐着林煐岷的乳头，舌尖挑逗着，乳尖的缝隙处也被好好地关照了。林煐岷被舔的舒服了，嘴里哼的不成调子，手撑在朴佑镇的肩头，手指扣住朴佑镇肩胛处的肌肉，动作似是抗拒又像是邀请。  
年长者点点头，似乎很满意朴佑镇的学习力，“煐岷身上的敏感点还挺多的，耳后、颈侧、乳头、腰窝，哦，还有尾椎那里，他很喜欢我舔那里的。”  
林煐岷长这么大都不知道自己的身体竟然还有敏感点，听到这些地方从另一个人嘴里说出来，特别是最后那句，他羞耻的恨不得蜷起身体。虽然被剥夺了视觉，但林煐岷能感觉到对方落在自己身体上的视线，而朴佑镇也在用行动一一的实践着。  
林煐岷的衬衫已经起不到它基本的作用了，腰侧漂亮流畅的线条大大方方的暴露在两人的视野里，朴佑镇的手触及林煐岷腰侧的软肉，激得他绷紧了腰侧的肌肉。朴佑镇曲起手指，用指节刮了刮腰窝，林煐岷立刻弹起了上半身，腰拱成了一座小桥。  
“呜……好痒……”  
朴佑镇起了坏心，和围观的人对了个眼神，毕竟是同一个人，年长者很快明白了朴佑镇的心思，上前将林煐岷拉进怀里抱住。分工协作着两个人同时对林煐岷的敏感点发起进攻，耳后、颈侧、乳头、腰窝，一个都没放过，可怜林煐岷两只手根本拦不住这两个胡作非为的人，力气方面更是没有反抗的可能，只能被折磨的娇喘不断，嘴里不住的求饶，却换不来两个人动作上的怜惜。  
林煐岷在两个人不间断的刺激下，性器硬的发疼，偏偏这两个人根本没对他的下半身下手，性器被内裤困住，欲望得不到纾解。  
“佑……佑镇……摸……下面呜，帮我……”  
朴佑镇单手拉开了林煐岷的裤链，将可怜的阴茎从中解放出来，淫液已经将内裤浸湿了一大块，马眼还在流着透明的液体。朴佑镇帮林煐岷撸着阴茎的柱身，年长者怀抱着林煐岷，吻密密麻麻的落在他颈侧的小痣上，见朴佑镇帮林煐岷做手活，玩性也上来了，手摸到了林煐岷的囊袋，轻轻地揉捏着。  
林煐岷哪里受得住，身体软成一瘫水，窝在身后人的怀抱里尖叫着射了出来。精液喷射在朴佑镇的身上，滴滴哒哒的流了两个人满手。朴佑镇将手上的精液随手抹在林煐岷的腹部，而另一个他将两根手指径直的插进了林煐岷还在喘息的嘴里。朴佑镇不由得脸红，心里骂着变态，完全忘记了这个人就是自己。  
林煐岷的嘴被手指撑开，对方还一直玩弄他的舌头，不能吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，打湿了他的下巴，黏糊糊的很不好受。他摇着头想要拒绝，对方凑在他耳边，压低声音问他“自己的味道怎么样”。简直太坏了，林煐岷鼻头发酸，没忍住哭了出来，眼泪打湿了蒙在眼上的choker。  
“给你。”年长者听到林煐岷明显的哭腔把手拿了出来，从身后拿了瓶润滑剂递给了朴佑镇，并且十分贴心的将怀里的林煐岷转了个方向摆成了跪趴的姿势。  
林煐岷射过一次的身体还在软着，手臂撑不住，只能趴在年长者的腿上细细的调整呼吸。他看不见，不知道自己脸对着的位置有多微妙，呼吸时的热气正好喷在年长者的裆部。年长者瞅了一眼还在往掌心倒润滑剂的朴佑镇，两人视线一撞，朴佑镇立刻领悟到对方的想法，短暂的沉默后，朴佑镇先移开了视线，年长者心领神会，拉开了自己的裤链，掏出了早已勃起的硕大性器。  
带着雄性气息的性器直愣愣的戳在林煐岷的鼻尖，他还没反应过来的时候，对方已经将性器强行塞进了他的嘴里。口腔被填的满满当当，舌头也被挤得无处安放，对方缓缓地抽插着，龟头偶尔会戳到喉咙的位置，惹得林煐岷又是不住的落泪。  
朴佑镇将食指插进了林煐岷的后穴，沾满润滑剂的手指很容易就整根没入，肠道内的软肉争先恐后的挤压吸附着手指。朴佑镇微微旋着手指，开拓着甬道。觉得林煐岷差不多适应后又加入了一根手指，两指并拢在甬道内模仿性交的动作来回的抽插。  
“煐岷的前列腺在很浅的地方，半指的位置吧，靠右边，你找一下。”年长者喘着粗气说道。  
“你别太过分啊，煐岷哥受不了了。”朴佑镇听着林煐岷带着哭腔的呜咽，心疼的顺了顺林煐岷的脊背。  
“放心吧，我比你了解他，这点程度没什么的。”年长者摸着林煐岷的耳后，语气温和。  
朴佑镇瞪了一眼另一个自己，手上循着对方说的调整了位置，很快他就摸到肠壁上突起的小点，试探的摁了下去。林煐岷立刻塌了腰，无助的抓紧了面前人的手腕。朴佑镇见状更加卖力的欺负着林煐岷的敏感点，惹得林煐岷浑身颤抖。前列腺的被不断的刺激下，肠道内分泌了更多的肠液，淅淅沥沥的液体顺着朴佑镇的手指的方向流了出来，弄湿了他的手腕和床单。他想立刻将自己的阴茎埋进哥哥温暖的后穴内，却又在年长者眼神的制止下，耐着性子又加入了一根手指。  
年长者将性器从林煐岷嘴里抽出，沾了唾液的阴茎一层水光。林煐岷的脸颊已经有些发酸，喉头一直被顶到，得到解放的他伴随着呕意咳个不停。年长者终于有了歉意，低头吻了吻林煐岷的脸颊，安抚的顺着林煐岷颤抖的身体。朴佑镇也凑了过来隔着布料吻在了林煐岷的眼皮位置。  
被两个人带着抚慰意义的吻安抚到的人终于不再颤抖，被好好扩张过的后穴渴求着被插入，对性欲的渴求让林煐岷不由自主的往年长者的怀里钻，哼哼唧唧的不知道在说什么。  
“他想要了。”年长者对林煐岷的反应了如指掌，“但你要让他自己说，乖孩子才能发奖励。”  
“煐岷哥，你想要什么？”朴佑镇问道。  
林煐岷夹紧了腿在床单上扭着，恶劣的两个人看着他不为所动，一定要等他开口，“我……要呜，佑镇尼……进来，进来呜……”  
朴佑镇刚要有动作，年长者立刻开口，“你想要佑镇的什么进来啊，煐岷尼？”  
“你……”林煐岷气死了，要是他能看得见，他一定眼神骂人了，“佑镇……”  
朴佑镇听着林煐岷撒娇一样喊着自己的名字，瞬间放弃逗弄哥哥的心思，用手环抱着林煐岷的细腰，从背后进入了林煐岷。被充分扩张的后穴温暖又潮湿，肉刃毫不留情的侵入紧致的肉穴，整根没入的快感逼得两个人都发出爽快地喟叹。几乎是没有停顿的，朴佑镇开始大开大合的肏弄着，在大力的冲撞下，林煐岷的上半身栽进了身前人的怀抱里。年长者帮朴佑镇固定住林煐岷，方便了朴佑镇的动作。朴佑镇将阴茎抽出大半，只留冠状物留在后穴内，又猛地整根肏进去，抽插的过程中，阴茎柱身绷起青筋可以刮蹭到林煐岷浅浅的敏感点，每次进出都惹得林煐岷浑身颤抖。  
朴佑镇太用力了，仿佛要将囊袋也捅进去一般，阴茎到了前所未有的深度，林煐岷一瞬间觉得自己的肚子可能都会被顶穿，他呻吟着向朴佑镇求饶，身后人只是用手掐着他的腰，动作没有任何停歇，恐慌的情绪让他抓住年长者的小臂，换了个对象继续哭求，“不……让他呜……停……”  
年长者用手勾着林煐岷的下巴，半强迫的让林煐岷抬起头。林煐岷的眼睛被黑色的choker覆盖住，清纯的漂亮脸蛋显得异常情色，但他清楚地知道，若是摘下遮盖物，那双哭红的眼睛，泛红的眼尾，会完全破坏林煐岷的清纯感，被欲望熏染的林煐岷最是性感勾人。他突然有些怀念以前见过的艳色，抬手解开了林煐岷脑后系着的结，像是被放慢了镜头一般，丝绸质地的布条滑落的场景被拉长，他如愿以偿的见到了林煐岷被情欲纠缠后的真正模样。  
“煐岷啊……”年长者用拇指摩挲着林煐岷丰润饱满的下唇，低头在林煐岷已经要哭肿的眼上虔诚的一吻。  
林煐岷被突然的光亮激得闭上了眼睛，感受到对方的亲吻，眼角不自觉划下了一滴泪，泪眼朦胧下，他看着近在咫尺的、更加成熟的朴佑镇的脸，不知怎么就心底全是满足。  
他的小朋友一切安好的长成了更帅气的男人，而他一直在小朋友的身边，不管是十年，还是二十年，未来的每一天，都是他和他。  
林煐岷自己调整了下动作，低头张嘴将男人还在硬挺的阴茎含了进去。他费劲的鼓着腮帮子，在狭小的空间内移动自己的舌头，利用自己的唇瓣为身前这个人服务着。林煐岷配合着嘴巴吞吐的动作，手掌包裹住了大半的柱身帮年长者手淫，舌头重重的舔过马眼，年长者立刻用手抓住了林煐岷柔软的发，克制着力道扯着。  
朴佑镇见林煐岷主动给未来的自己口交，用力的掐了林煐岷的侧腰，白皙娇嫩的皮肤立刻青紫起来，身下的动作也更粗暴了。这场荒唐的性事源于年长者的提议，但他才是点头同意的那个人，林煐岷毫不知情，本不该承受他的脾气，但他太年轻了，还不懂控制毫不讲理的占有欲，他将不满发泄在性爱中，忘记了林煐岷才是受害者。  
林煐岷见多了朴佑镇只对他才有的小孩脾气，也习惯了朴佑镇的独占欲望，常理来说再好脾气的人也不会被人以爱之名困在牢笼之中，但他从未有过一丝的不满，委屈、不甘、厌烦……统统与他无缘，他心甘情愿的待在朴佑镇的领地，顺从地接受朴佑镇所有的爱意，不论好坏。  
年长者心疼林煐岷的默默承受，却也没阻止朴佑镇动作的意思，作为过来人他太明白这两个人的想法了，他曾经也仗着哥哥的偏爱肆无忌惮过，而总有一天年轻的自己会明白，林煐岷的顺从是这段感情中最珍贵的存在，这一切都需要他自己去发现。  
林煐岷在朴佑镇发了狠的肏干下射了出来，精液喷在小腹上，弄脏了衣服和床单，林煐岷不自觉得收紧了后穴。阴茎突然被重重的挤压，朴佑镇没忍住低吼着射在了林煐岷的肉穴里，精液和肠液顺着两人交合的位置流了出来，几乎同时年长者也射在了林煐岷的嘴里，林煐岷被呛了一下，扶在年长者的身上咳得鼻子都红了，没被吞咽掉的精液流了出来，弄脏了林煐岷小半张脸。  
朴佑镇后来在年长者的指导下换了几个姿势，林煐岷被折腾得嗓子已经叫不出来了，只能哼着不成调的呻吟，翻来覆去的在情欲海里沉浮。  
林煐岷睡过去的时候已经天光渐明了，朴佑镇将寸缕不着浑身都是暧昧痕迹的哥哥抱在怀里，迷迷糊糊的也要睡着了。年长者开门的声音吸引了他，他睡意弥蒙的问“你去哪”，年长者笑了笑，留下一句“回家”就不见了踪影。朴佑镇再也撑不住，和林煐岷抵着头睡了过去。  
*  
朴佑镇推开门，林煐岷正窝在他俩新买的那张水床上睡着，姿势还保持着原样，仿佛他从未离开一样。他爬上床，将侧卧的林煐岷背抱在怀。  
林煐岷其实正在半梦半醒之间，他自觉地将自己调整到了舒服的姿势窝在朴佑镇的怀里，声音带着哑，“佑镇……”  
“我回来了，煐岷哥。”朴佑镇把头埋进林煐岷的后背，闷着声音说。  
“恩，辛苦了。”林煐岷的声音很轻，仿佛下一秒就要再睡着一样。  
“煐岷更辛苦。”  
“坏蛋……”林煐岷说完就没了声音，呼吸渐渐平稳了。  
朴佑镇听着，无可奈何地笑了，“晚安，哥。”


End file.
